Firefly:Featured article nominations
The featured articles of the wiki are articles that represent the best the Firefly and Serenity Database has to offer. This is not a way to showcase the articles of your favorite characters, spaceships, or the like. *Featured article history *Featured article nominations history So just what makes a featured article? Well, we've prepared a list just in case someone should ask that, and it is as follows. ---- An article must… #…be well-written and detailed. #…be unbiased, non-point of view. #…be sourced with all available sources and appearances. #…follow all policies on the Database. #…following the review process, be stable, i.e. it does not change significantly from day to day and is not the subject of ongoing edit wars. This does not apply to vandalism and protection or semi-protection as a result of vandalism. #…not be tagged with any sort of improvement tags (i.e. more sources, expand, etc). #…have a proper lead that gives a good summary of the topic and can be used for the front page featured box. #…have no more than 3 redlinks and none in the introduction, infobox, or any templates. #…have significant information from all sources and appearances, especially a biography for character articles. #…be completely referenced for all available material and sources. #…have all quotes and images sourced. #…provide at least one quote on the article. A leading quote at the beginning of the article will be required only if there is quotable dialogue by or about the subject. Although quotes may be placed in the body of the article, a maximum of one quote is allowed at the beginning of each section. #…include a "personality and traits" section on all character articles. #…include a reasonable number of images of sufficient quality to illustrate the article, if said images are available. #…pass review by the Operatives. ---- How to nominate: #First, nominate an article you find is worthy of featured status, putting it at the bottom of the list below; see criteria above. Note that a previously featured article cannot be featured on the Main Page again; however, it can be restored to featured status. #Others will object to the nomination if they disagree that the article is good enough; they will then supply reasons for doing so, and ways to improve the article (errors, style, organization, images, notability, sources). #Supporters adjust the article until the objectors (with reasonable objections) are satisfied. #The article is placed on the featured article list and added to the front page queue. #Be sure to place sign in the "Nominated by" line when the nomination is posted for voting. How to vote: #Before doing anything, be sure to read the article completely, keeping a sharp eye out for mistakes. #Afterward, compare the article to the criteria listed above, and then either support or object the article's nomination. ##If you object, please supply concrete reasons for doing so, and how it can be improved. Please cite which rule your objection falls under, if possible. Failure to do so may result in your objection being considered invalid. #As stated above, any objections will be looked upon by the nominator, supporters, and anyone willing to improve the article, and action will be taken to please the objectors. Do not strike other users' objections; it is up to the objector to review the changes and strike if they are satisfied. Also remember to add at the top of the article you are nominating. The next article in the queue will be highlighted on the Main Page as featured. The beginning of the article then appears on the Main Page via the template. Nominations that are inactive with outstanding objections for a month will be eliminated from the nominations list by Operatives. __TOC__ Featured article nominations Harken *'Nominated by': *'Nomination comments': The new expanded article for Harken is my largest contribution to this wiki to date, and I went through numerous Previews to reach the current incarnation. I'm very proud of it and I hope readers here will take some time to read through and add improvements as necessary to make it even better. Whenever it is appropriate to post the next Featured Article, I'd like to have my nomination for this one on record. Any feedback would be great, as this is my first foray into the community of this project. 07:05, October 4, 2010 (UTC) (0 Operatives/0 Users/0 Total) Support Object #'Grunny': #*Great work on this article :). I'll give it a full review soon, but here's some preliminary notes and objections from my first glance at it: #*The introduction should a be a complete summary of the article, so can you add a sentence or two to the intro covering the end of the article? (i.e. him freeing Mal and the Reaver being defeated). #*There should be no content in the introduction that isn't covered in the article body, as it should be able to stand alone. So, can you include at the start of the Biography that he was the commanding officer of an Alliance Tohoku-class cruiser and that they were on patrol when they came across the Serenity? #*I might make a few tweaks to wording and so forth when I get to review it properly (hopefully later today or tomorrow), so feel free to let me know if you disagree with any changes :). [[User:Grunny|'Grunny']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/firefly/images/thumb/9/93/FeaturedIcon.png/15px-FeaturedIcon.png (Talk) 01:40, October 6, 2010 (UTC) #*Okay, I've read the article and gave it a copy-edit. Looks good, and if you address the two objections above, I'll get to have a look and we can get it on the main page :-). [[User:Grunny|'Grunny']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/firefly/images/thumb/9/93/FeaturedIcon.png/15px-FeaturedIcon.png (Talk) 07:55, October 11, 2010 (UTC) #**Thanks for the attention to the article; I will get to those two issues very soon. You guys can take your time with the featured process, however; I figure the current article is still good for some more face time up there. 08:18, October 11, 2010 (UTC) #'Cav:' #*Harken should appear in the screenplay for the episode that was published in either The Official Companion Volume One or The Official Companion Volume Two depending on which books contains that episode. Please add this to the article under sources, and mark the episode with a tag. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']] (''From here to the eyes and the ears of the Verse'') 12:51, October 19, 2010 (UTC) #** I don't have a clue how to do that, as I do not possess either of those books. 16:47, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Comments Category:Firefly featured articles